


The Revenge of the Houseplants [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Off-key Singing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, violent bloodthirsty vegetation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: FACT: Crowley’s houseplants have been suffering for years at the hands of their merciless master.QUESTION: What happens when Hastur offers them a chance to avenge their misery? ANSWER: This fic.[A recording of a fic by H. J. Bender]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Revenge of the Houseplants](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/251968) by H. J. Bender. 



> A long long time ago, Sarshi read this to me and got me really, really interested in the idea of recording fanfic. A year later, I discovered podfic. 
> 
> This is one of the funniest Good Omens fics and the worst tongue twister I ever read. It was so much fun to record and edit. I recorded this back in May, but kept putting off editing until a couple of days ago - I just needed to end 2016 on a good note. 
> 
> Thank you, H.J.Bender, for giving permission to record this :D

Cover by [theothershiroki](http://theothershiroki.tumblr.com/).

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic17/revenge%20of%20the%20houseplants.mp3) | **Size:** 71.9 MB | **Duration:** 1:18:25

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Music used:  
> Queen - I Want to Break Free  
> Judy Garland - Somewhere over the Rainbow (I honestly tried singing this, but NO ONE deserves to be subjected to that - I made TheOtherShiroki listen and she confirmed)


End file.
